Microsoft
Microsoft is a technology company that manufactures consoles such as the Xbox, the Xbox 360, and the Xbox One. It also produces the Windows OS and Windows Phone. THQ began publishing Mitchell games on Microsoft consoles in 1999. In 2013, the Xbox One was announced as the Xbox 360's successor. However, there was criticism for its strict guidelines it had before Microsoft scrapped them. That incldudes but not limited to: connectivity requirements, manadatory Kinect integration, and restrictions on resale and sharing used games, which they were dropped. The Xbox One was released on 22 November 2013, on North America, Brazil, and other countries with more coming on by 2014. Mitchell games on Microsoft consoles Box artwork gallery Xbox, Xbox 360 and Xbox One box artwork File:Sonic Heroes (XBOX).jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Sonic_Heroes_Platinum_Family_Hit.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Platinum Family Hits SMCPlusXbox.jpg|''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' File:Shadow the Hedgehog2005.jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic Heroes, Super Monkey Ball Deluxe 2 in 1 combo pack .jpg|''2 in 1 Combo Pack: Sonic Heroes / Super Monkey Ball Deluxe'' File:Sonic Mega Collection Plus, Super Monkey Ball Deluxe 2 in 1 combo pack.jpg|''2 in 1 Combo Pack: Sonic Mega Collection Plus / Super Monkey Ball Deluxe'' File:Sonic Riders (XBOX).jpg|''Sonic Riders'' File:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (360).jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) File:Sega superstars tennis (360).jpg|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' Sonic Unleashed 360 box art.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashedplatinum.jpg|''Sonic Unleashed'' Platinum Hits SUGC X360 boxart.jpg|''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection'' Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing - Xbox 360 Box Art.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie'' File:Sonic-Free-Riders-cover.jpg|''Sonic Free Riders'' Dreamcast.jpg|''Dreamcast Collection'' SG5922 360 PACK-FRONT.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' S360Transformed.PNG|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' S&ASRT 7692335788 173dbdec06.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'': Bonus Edition Mania.png|''Sonic Mania'' Sonic_Forces_box_artwork.jpg|''Sonic Forces'' PC box artwork File:Sonic CD (PC).jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' File:Sonic School House.gif|''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' File:Sonic sceensaver.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog The Screen Saver'' File:Sonic and Knuckles collection.jpg|''Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' File:Sonic 3D Blast (PC).jpg|''Sonic 3D Blast'' File:Sonic R (PC).jpg|''Sonic R'' File:Sonic and Garfield Pack.gif|''Sonic & Garfield Pack'' Arcadecollectionnostalgia.png|''Arcade Collection'' File:Sega Smash Pack.jpg|''Sega Smash Pack'' File:Sega Smash Pack 2.jpg|''Sega Smash Pack 2'' SAP pc us front.jpg|''Sonic Action Pack'' File:Sonic Action 4 Pack.jpg|''Sonic Action 4 Pack'' File:Twin 2 Pack Sonic 3D Blast Sonic R.jpg|''Twin 2 Pack: Sonic 3D Blast/Sonic R'' File:Twin 2 Pack Sonic CD Sonic & Knuckles Collection.jpg|''Twin 2 Pack: Sonic CD/Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' File:sadxbox1236.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' File:Sonic Heroes (PC).jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Sonic Mega Collection plus.jpg|''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' File:Sonic Riders (PC).jpg|''Sonic Riders'' File:Segasplash-cart.jpg|''Sega Splash Golf'' File:Sonic-PC-Collection.jpg|''Sonic PC Collection'' File:SasasrUK-PC-box-art.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Mega-Drive Classic Collection Volume 1 (UK).jpg|''Sega Mega Drive Classic Collection - Volume 1'' File:DCcollectionforPCUS-1.jpg|''Dreamcast Collection'' SGCGE PC PACK FRONT sm lrg.jpg|''Sega Genesis Classic Collection Gold Edition'' AnirversiyPCpack.jpg|''Sonic Anniversary PC Pack'' Sonic generation q342 cover2321.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' S4Ep1logo.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' Sonic-the-Hedgehog-4-EP-2 PCDLboxart 160w.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' Asr2boxart.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Mania.png|''Sonic Mania'' Sonic_Forces_box_artwork.jpg|''Sonic Forces'' Xbox Live For their home consoles, Microsoft provides an online service entitled "Xbox Live". Many Mitchell games have been released on Xbox Live (Xbox 360 only). Xbox Live box artwork gallery File:Boxsonichedgehog.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Boxsonichedgehog2.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' File:Boxsonic3.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' File:Boxsonicandknuckles.jpg|''Sonic & Knuckles'' Sonic-adventure-xbla-box.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Sonic the hedgehog 4 (360).jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' SCD XBLA Box Art.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Sonic-4-Episode-2-Box-Art.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' Sonic_Adventure 2 Arcade.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Sonic the Fighers XBLA Box.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' References External Links *Official website * Category:Video game companies